Dark Thoughts
by flowerdude
Summary: A/N:This a dark story. It will be a violent story so don't read if you can't handle that After what happened during Harry's 4th year, he has been having thoughts that seem to get darker and darker Most characters are OOC


**AN: Hello there, this is just a heads up. This is a dark story that will have violence. It was going to have some smut but I didn't want to test FanFiction about what is or isn't allowed. I haven't decided if I'm going to make a whole story or a one-shot so until then I'm going to leave as on-going. To prevent any confusion though, there is going to be a part in the story where a character is doing an action while speaking so I this symbol * * to note the action while they are speaking. The last thing I wanna say though is for those who have read my other story "Demon of Hogwarts", I have not given up on it. I just took a break to deal with these plot bunnies that keep popping into my mind. Anyway I hope you enjoy **

* * *

'Wonder how long it would take for Ron to bleed out if I stabbed him with this fork' thought Harry Potter as he sat at the Gryffindor table at breakfast.

He quickly shook such thoughts away and began to wonder where these thoughts came from. Since the end of the tri-wizard tournament where Voldemort raised from the dead and Cedric Diggory died, Harry was depressed.

He was sent to Grimmauld Place after a dementor attack on his and his cousin where the great Dumbledore had prevented his friends (mainly Hermione) from much contact. It was after his trail for underage magic use in front of a muggle that these thoughts crept into his mind. The thoughts were made up mostly of murder fantasies involving various members of the Order of the Phoenix but was different for Hermione. When it came to Hermione his thoughts were made up very naughty things to do to her which no friend should think.

Shortly after Harry had a dark thought he would immediately shake the thought away and try to think of other things. After breakfast, as it was the first day of term, Harry was on his way to transfiguration. Hermione was to his right, talking about how nervous she was about it being O.W.L year and the importance of studying. Normally Harry would drown out her talk of non-stop studying and think of the upcoming quidditch season, but now he was focused her and her plans for the future. Ron, who was on his left, moaned about all the work Hermione wanted to pile on and the thought of strangling him in the library popped into Harry's mind.

He tried to shake away such thoughts but all he could think was how it would feel to have both his hands around the red head's throat as the life slowly drained out of him. What it would be like to stare into the his eyes as tears formed and the light in his eyes faded away. A new thought of Hermione being there, whispering even darker things to him as he killed his best mate, entered his mind and he quickly emptied his ideas. Harry wondered if he should be disturbed about these thoughts but found he was disturbed by the fact that he wasn't disturbed thoughts at all. He wondered if he was turning to the dark, before he was interrupted from his thought by Hermione.

"Are you alright Harry?"

She asked concern laced in her voice

"I'm fine Hermione, just a lot on my mind right now"

Harry replied

Hermione looked at him for a moment before accepting his answer with a curt nod. The trio entered the classroom and was introduced to what O.W.L year will be like. This continued for the rest of his classes and at the end of the school day he found himself alone in the common room lying on the couch thinking random things.

* * *

"Harry?"

Harry raised his head, expecting to find Hermione there ready to question about what was on his mind but instead saw Katie Bell. Katie was a 6th year student who also was on the Gryffindor quidditch team with Harry. She was short for her age and very pettite with dark hair, and overall Harry thought she was cute.

"Katie, whats up?"

Harry asked

She looked nervous but moved to crouch down in front of where Harry lyed.

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a bit."

Harry was tired from this long day but the way Katie looked at him, made Harry hear her out.

"Sure Katie anytime you wanna talk I'll be there."

She smiled and sat on the floor with her legs crossed

"I wanted to know if you were serious about you-know-who being back."

Harry grimaced, and turned to lay on his back to face the ceiling

"You don't believe me"

It wasn't a question but a statement. The air was heavy with tension before Katie reached for Harry's hand

"Harry I need a clear answer. Not something from 'The Prophet' but from you. If you say he's back then I'll believe you and support you 100 percent."

Harry turned to face Katie and saw the conviction in her eyes

"He is back Katie"

Katie stared into Harry's eyes before giving him a firm nod. She didn't look away though as she quickly leaned in for a kiss. Harry was shocked for a moment as he felt her lips on his but eventually kissed back with a passion. Harry moved so that Katie could meet him on the couch. Tongues clashed and they snogged for what felt like a entirety. Harry pulled away for a moment before he started to pepper kisses down to Katie's neck. He found a particular spot that made Katie moan and started to suck on it before giving her a little bite.

Katie moaned even louder and clung onto Harry. Harry moved Katie so that she was on his lap and started to unbutton her shirt while Katie moved to take Harry's shirt off. When Katie's button shirt was off, Harry flung it to someone unknown part of the room while staring at her bra-clad breasts. Katie on the other hand stared at the muscles Harry developed while playing quidditch and started to drool a little. Snapping out of his gaze attacked her chest with random kisses and aimed to remove the bra.

* * *

Harry was out of breath as he collapsed on Katie. Katie started to laugh but was tired and it didn't last long.

"Why are you laughing?"  
Harry asked

"I just wanted to kiss you and we ended up shagging on the common room couch. The most I expected was a date to Hogsmeade."

Harry laughed at this and said:

'Well if you want, you can get that to'

Katie's face lit up and nodded vigorously

The two were so engrossed with each other they didn't hear the common room door open, but did hear the plate shatter as it hit the ground. Both teens saw Hermione Granger crouch down to pick up the pieces of the broken plate. Katie and Harry rushed to put on some clothes btu Hermione stood and saw them.

"Um, I didn't know you two were busy, sorry about this."

She said as a blush formed on her face

"No Hermione, we shouldn't of been doing this here of all places. We didn't mean for this to happen."

Hermione was looking at the pieces of plate in her hand and took out her wand. She repaired half the plate but the other half was changed into something Harry couldn't see. Katie moved towards the stairs that lead to the girls dormitories but Hermione stopped her.

"Katie wait, things aren't to get awkward around us, right?"

Katie smiled at her and nodded

Hermione moved closer to Katie and Harry started to get nervous for some reason.

"Good, though Katie you should know something."

"Whats that Hermione?"

With speed that was faster then the Gryffindor chaser, Hermione pulled out the knife she was hiding and stabbed Katie in the stomach.

Katie screamed, pulled away from Hermione and covered her wound with her hands. Hermione rushed towards Katie and grabbed a chunk of Katie's hair and held her close.

"Harry is mine, and I won't let some whore take him away from me."

Hermione said

She yanked Katie's hair downward and Katie fell to the ground. Hermione the dragged Katie to Harry who was frozen in place by shock. Hermione pulled the crying girl towards near the fire place and to Harry's feet. She then straddled the bleeding girl and held the knife over her head. Hermione looked at Harry and smiled. It wasn't some wicked smile or an evil grin, no, it was the kind of smile Hermione gave Harry when he did well on his homework or when she laughs at one of his jokes. She looked toward Katie and stabbed her in the chest.

"Harry I know this *stab* isn't *stab* your fault. This *stab* whore *stab* *stab* tempted you and*stab* I don't *stab* blame *stab* you."

At this point Katie was long died but that didn't stop Hermione, she just continued talking like she was doing homework or reading.

"In the future *stab* though, I *stab* hope you can resist *stab* such *stab* temptation"

She then stabbed the dead Katie three more times before getting up and walking over to Harry. Harry got a good look at Hermione and saw that there was blood splatter on her face. Her hands and skirt were drenched in blood. Hermione put a bloody hand on his face, reached up to his ear and whispered

"You belong to me Harry, just like I belong to you and I won't let anyone take you away."

She pulled back and looked into Harry's eyes

"You wouldn't want someone to take me away from you, right?"

she asked with a slight pout.

Harry numbly shook his head no

"Not even Ron?"

Harry shook his head again and Hermione smiled and jumped with glee, hugging Harry.

She pulled back slightly and gave Harry a gentle kiss. He could taste Katie's blood and it excited him to no end. When the kiss ended, Hermione looked deeply into Harry's eyes and said

"Now you just have to get rid of Ron."

Harry woke up with a start. He was on the common room couch, sweating and breathing heavly. He looked towards the fire place and there was no dead Katie, no blood on the floor or Hermione anywhere.

"It was a dream. A very bad dream."

He said to himself, relaxing a bit

Then he heard the portrait door open and in came Hermione, holding a plate of food. When she looked over to the couch where Harry was sleeping she stopped and said

"Oh Harry, you're finally awake."


End file.
